1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a temperature control apparatus with a casing, which has holders or receptacles for several snap switches and an operating member arranged in the casing, and which comprises an expansion element and a transmission mechanism for acting on one or more of the snap switches.
2. Prior Art
Such a thermostat is known from British Pat. No. 940,105, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,262, wherein several snap switches are arranged in parallel to one another in an insulating part, which covers one side of the box-like casing and which itself forms a box which is open at the top. The four juxtaposed snap switches are covered by a common insulating cover, which carries the connections for the snap switches. Thus, a switch is formed with a plurality of independently operable snap switches. In practice, numerous different thermostats are required, which are essentially identically constructed, but which differ through the number and nature of the contacts to be switched (e.g. closing or reversing switches), as well as through the nature of their operation (setting by means of a regulator spindle or set once and for all), while in part fulfilling special requirements (e.g., security against leaks, safety cut-outs).
This leads to such a multiplicity of types that, despite the large numbers produced, it is still impossible to use the most economically advantageous manufacturing methods. In addition, even one faulty component or non compliance with one tolerance means that the complete unit must be rejected as waste at the time of the final inspection.
It is also known to operate juxtaposed snap switches by means of a common transmission lever, each of the switches having its own casing (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,050,600 and 3,235,692).